


【卡樱】临时标记

by Mycrofatty



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, F/M, Kakashi!Omega, Multi, Sakura!Alpha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofatty/pseuds/Mycrofatty
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 24





	【卡樱】临时标记

临时标记

春野樱Alpha! X 卡卡西 Omega!  
有带卡过去式提及  
佐助O，带土A，其余人基本都是B，因为写起来太麻烦  
这是篇比水煮生菜还要清水的ABO，A/O属性与压或被压没有任何必然联系

1.  
春野樱第一次给旗木卡卡西打上临时标记是在她十四岁。  
Alpha和Omega是格外不稳定的性别分化，村里在让这两种性别的人出任务时，往往会AO搭配，这样可以避免组内出现难以解决的应急状况。而在旗木卡卡西的永久标记伴侣——宇智波带土死后，他就一直靠抑制剂度日，直至他终于觉得太麻烦，决定要去执行腺体清除手术。  
很不巧的是，这份申请沦落到了春野樱手里，当夜卡卡西就迎接了一位泪眼汪汪指责他一个小时的女学生。最后他只能一边道歉一边给她拿纸巾擦眼泪，解释道：“嘛，你知道老师这情况不太稳定，只是切除一个腺体而已，不会有多大损伤……”  
“什么叫不会有多大损伤？老师以为我还是好骗的小孩子吗？”春野樱冲他吼，卡卡西挠了挠后脑勺：“……啊，对不起。”  
“老师真是的，怎么总是这种全然不顾自己的样子。”樱还在嘟嘟囔囔着抱怨，卡卡西看着这位女学生，心里没由来得涌上一阵温暖感。  
然后就听到她说：“我也是Alpha，我也可以标记老师啊。”  
那双湖水似的碧瞳看着他，满是天真和诚恳的神色让卡卡西下意识拒绝的话堵到了嘴里，于是女孩就继续说了下去：“只用临时标记就足够了吧，只用几个月补充一次，不会给老师带来太大负担的。”  
临时标记吗？一个心有所属的，在他面前毫无攻击性的女Alpha的确是旗木卡卡西最好的选择，但他却有些莫名的不情愿。  
并不是不愿从前那位Alpha的信息素彻底在他体内消失——毕竟他还想去割掉腺体，用那种方式他体内连自己的信息素都没法留下，而是他不愿意将春野樱的生活同他绑在一起，毕竟女孩可是有个信息素配适度高得不行的暗恋对象，把她的未来和自己绑在一起，可以预见一些麻烦的产生。  
春野樱不知道从哪里推理出他的抗拒并不完全真心实意，不由分说地进行了第一次临时标记。年轻的，幼稚的Alpha趴在他的颈后，常理来说，这是个会让Omega心生抗拒的场景，但卡卡西没有半分想要逃开的冲动。春野樱是他看着长大的孩子，七班的孩子里，她最好了解和掌握，樱花季出生的孩子，有一颗善良温暖又懦弱的心，后来那颗心被伤害和摔下，现在变得坚硬起来。  
“会不会痛？”女孩软糯的声音问道。  
卡卡西摇了摇头，甚至还从沙发底摸出一本亲热天堂开始看起来：“不过老师有些担心，照樱这种咬法，明天才能完成标记吧。“  
不用转头他都知道女孩肯定是气红了脸的样子，他轻笑起来，随后更重的啃咬就落在了他后颈。即使是带着不服输的抱怨的动作，女孩也做得丝毫不会伤害到他。倒不是特意想起，只是卡卡西经历过的标记对象也就宇智波带土一个，那个冒冒失失的家伙，每次都会咬到他后颈出血才罢休。  
“应该可以了吧。”丝毫不记仇的女孩似乎已经忘记刚刚被激怒，转而用手指轻抚卡卡西的腺体。  
卡卡西感受到有些痒，但他不允许自己颤抖或躲开，只是干脆地拍掉女孩的手，转头说：“嗯，标记完成了。”  
新的临时标记掩盖了永久标记的痕迹，带土那微不可见的Alpha信息素在他体内正式消失，迟钝已久的鼻犁器感官又重新开启，他能闻到春野樱身上的Alpha信息素，青柠加上野草味，微酸又微苦的味道并不让人反感，倒是让卡卡西有些惊奇，他以为女孩的味道会是腻的红豆味，大概最远的猜测也是樱花的淡香。  
这味道，倒还有点像自己以前很喜欢的不知从哪里买到过的洗涤剂味，只是下次再去买时就没再找到相似的。  
“那庆祝小樱完成第一个标记，老师请吃三色丸子怎么样？”他开着玩笑。  
女孩涨红着脸站起身：“才不要，老师照顾好自己就行了。”也不再理会他的玩笑，径直把门摔上。  
“孩子长大了就不可爱了啊。”他兀自感叹，下意识地抚摸后颈的腺体。女孩的信息素和他的交缠在一起，没有带给他疲倦或者担忧，反而有一种难得的安全感。在他的人生中鲜少得到的，即使是拥有永久标记时也少得可怜的安全感，在这个十四岁的小女孩给他留下临时标记的午后，却突然让他感到一阵暖洋洋的倦意。  
下午迟到的理由可是真的在睡觉了，他将书盖上脸，借着窗外照进来的，温暖的阳光，沉沉睡去。

2.  
与春野樱优秀的查克拉控制能力所对应的，她在临时标记这件事上的控制能力也如做手术一样精确，往往只轻轻的咬一口就完成了，卡卡西有时候觉得这都不算标记，算另一种信息素抑制剂，还是有香甜气味，不会让人反胃的那种。  
春野樱对待这件事的态度也透明得让人吃惊，卡卡西怀疑如果还有其他未标记的Omega，她说不定也会慷慨提供临时标记，那场面就会像去医院打流感疫苗一样，Omega们排着队露出脖颈供她标记，标记完后她还会提供医嘱说明如果有问题应该去哪个部门检查。  
“老师在笑什么？”春野樱不解地问，卡卡西笑得眉眼弯弯地答她：“在想小樱给患者打疫苗的样子。”  
春野樱的疑惑升级了一些，不过也懒得和他多谈。“老师蹲一点啊，我够不到。”女孩认真地掀起遮盖他后颈的布料，还踮了踮脚，樱色的短发扫在他的喉结，就算隔着一层布料，还是有些许痒意，卡卡西半蹲下，将头靠在女孩脖颈：“嘛，这样行了吧？”  
感觉到女孩在认真点头，然后后颈的腺体被轻轻咬住，就一下，然后这亲密又很快的消失了。春野樱高兴地退到安全距离:“没问题了哦，老师也要记得有空去医院检查一下信息素状况。”  
他和女孩的亲密并不过分，本来他们就是最为亲近的师生，就算加上临时标记伙伴的关系，也不会有人有过多质疑。  
甚至在战场上，春野樱也能在医疗营一边给他治伤一边留下标记，还开他的玩笑说：“老师都没想过战后的生活吗？到时候能找到称心如意的永久标记伴侣也说不定。”  
男人任她处理背后的伤口时还轻咬自己的腺体，他懒洋洋地盯着外面的夜色说：“樱这么想摆脱老师啊？说得也是，佐助到时候会回到村子吧。”  
以为女孩会红脸，但却听她的声音很冷静地说：“是吗？我也希望是这样。”  
一点也没为自己的情感生活着想吗？他的笨学生，卡卡西转过身去，注视她有些失神的脸。这样漂亮的樱花，是不太适合战场的吧？还好，就快要结束了……  
在再次见到宇智波带土之前，卡卡西都不愿意正视自己对待春野樱的感情。  
旗木卡卡西一直活在拥有宇智波带土的世界里，即使在认为他死亡之后，春野樱的临时标记不过是他在承受罪孽时，延缓痛苦的一种卑微安慰。所以他刻意忽略站在自己身后的春野樱关怀的眼神，也很认真的，想要战死在这战场，和宇智波带土一起。  
但他被他的旧世界抛弃了，再一次的，宇智波带土那家伙残忍得一如既往，笑着对他说什么太烦人了，把他留下，就像以前一样的，让他一个人去探访空旷的墓地，只能听见风的回话。  
隐忍在他身体内的，保护性的春野樱的Alpha信息素一直都缺乏存在感，直至他们又被传输回现世，在六道仙人面前，带土留给他的最后一点遗迹——血轮眼也彻底消失的时候，他才感知到自己体内的，暖洋洋的，属于春野樱的信息素。  
依旧是那股柠檬青草味，只是融合了一些属于他的信息素味道，保护性的把他包裹其中，让他感到慵懒的舒适。而不像上次一样，失去永久伴侣的痛是身心并存的，那时带土压在岩下，他的腺体甚至血液都有痛苦的灼烧感，就是那种感觉之后，卡卡西对自己的定义就再也不是真实的，可以感知到现实温度的人了。  
“再也没有写轮眼卡卡西了。”他这样对支撑着他的春野樱说道，女孩碧绿的眼睛担忧地看着他，但卡卡西的心里却突然的松了口气。  
他再也不用为旧世界而活了，所以他放任自己倒向新世界里的航标——有着柠檬青草香气的，春野樱的怀抱。

3.  
如果要说的话，他确实是在躲着春野樱。  
他在佐助面前为着樱辩解的时候，他从前的学生看他的眼神好像可悲又可笑，那时卡卡西还能装作不在意，他假装只是为了一个满心是爱却被忽视的学生辩解。而对决之后，春野樱抱着他找到鸣人佐助的踪迹，轻轻把他放下，头也不回地奔向那两人时。  
卡卡西除了一阵放心，还意识到自己对樱的依恋的自私。  
春野樱为他提供临时标记，为他提供信息素的安慰，为他担忧，也一直支持着他，温暖着他。卡卡西能做到的也就像最开始一样，和她做安全的师生关系，即便他们是拥有临时标记的对象，但他不能介入和影响女孩追求她所心爱之人。  
就算坐在远远地高崖上，他还是能看到女孩哭泣的样子。  
“……又把她弄哭了啊，佐助。”他无奈地感叹。  
所以他费尽心力将佐助弄出监狱，用继任六代目的理由搪塞女孩强制他去做信息素检查的要求，并且还自私地隔开鸣人，就和女孩一起，送执意要离开的佐助离村。  
他懒洋洋地站在距离外，看着两人的互动。村里的人都认为他们应该结成伴侣，甚至卡卡西也这样想过，他还想，最起码春野樱也会大度地提供临时标记，像帮助他那样，无私地提供自己的信息素给宇智波佐助。  
但春野樱只是塞给他一大堆改良后的抑制剂，佐助的腺体在大蛇丸那里接受了改造，他必须用特制的抑制剂才能达到该有的效果。宇智波佐助用那只未遮盖的眼深深看樱发的女孩，里面的情绪连卡卡西也读不清楚。  
樱还在嘱咐：“那佐助君要注意安全，不要太拼命了，记得检查抑制剂的储备……”  
其实完全不用这样费心，卡卡西腹诽，只要春野樱像出任务跟着他一样跟着佐助游览，她可以无偿地提供更好的信息素，宇智波佐助就再也不用担心抑制剂储备问题。  
“我知道了，樱。”在佐助的语气里，这个算得上温柔，他轻点女孩的额角说：“多谢了。”  
这样的亲密樱也是头一遭，卡卡西看着她脸上的红晕，突然不知道自己该有什么心理活动。  
欣慰吗？应该吧，女孩执着这么多年的暗恋似乎就要看到尽头，他们信息素匹配度这么高，未来的生活应该也很融洽才对。但他又为女孩感到不甘，这样努力地追逐，到最后还是要等一个云游的背影吗……  
卡卡西和樱一同看着佐助的背影消失在村口，卡卡西开口问道：“不会担心吗？”  
“会啊，不过佐助君，可以照顾好他自己的吧。毕竟这是他要走上的路，我也没什么好劝动的。”春野樱就着日光微笑，有浅淡的柠檬香气溢了出来。樱发的小女孩却突然靠近他，在他的胸口闻了闻：“老师是不是忘了找我要临时标记的事了？”  
卡卡西沉默着退开，解释道：“嘛，我想，要不然樱就不用再给我做临时标记了，医院工作这么重……”  
“那也没有老师你重要啊！还是老师又想去做腺体清除手术了。我知道带土先生的事……老师很伤心，但是，老师……”她焦急又担忧的神色诡异地填满了卡卡西心间某个泛酸的空洞，看她正要把话题越扯越远，卡卡西才抬手制止她：“我保证会按时注射抑制剂的，樱。那，我还有公文要批，先走了。”  
卡卡西转头离开，只背对着她摆了摆手致意。  
女孩的神情慢慢转暗，踢着石子低喃：“老师还是放不下吗……”  
卡卡西拒绝了女孩下一次临时标记的要求，这很幼稚，连他自己都知道。女孩的临时标记甚至与亲密关系都挂不上勾，如果村子里还会有其他的需要临时标记的Omega，她绝对也会大方地提供帮助。  
但她没有向宇智波佐助提供帮助，相反的，她还送了他一大把抑制剂。他这感情上愚笨的学生，因为信息素忽视鸣人这个Beta对她的喜爱，也对这种应当表达的，属于Alpha和Omega之间的亲密抓不住头脑。想起佐助拿过抑制剂那张有趣的脸，卡卡西都不禁笑出声来，很头疼吧，那小子，想来那种情况下还要面对春野樱恍若无知的表情，怪不得总是见他在樱面前臭着一张脸。  
卡卡西挑选货架上的洗涤剂，笑容却僵在唇角，还好他有面罩遮盖，要不然杂货铺老板就会因为他这个笑容担心自家商品是不是有问题，才让六代目火影流露出这么奇怪的表情。  
真是可悲啊……他在心里嘲笑自己，不能够再要女孩的临时标记，所以要找一些气味相似的替代品吗……  
第二天早上随着暴涨的信息素水平和身体急剧升高的温度，他在高烧中才恍惚意识到，自己用的抑制剂过期了，买了洗涤剂却没买抑制剂吗？他捂着脸笑出声来，然后又在高热中的昏沉里入睡。  
再次醒来时他枕着女孩的大腿，身上的衣服也被换成家居服，可能是因为汗湿了的缘故。樱的手指在轻梳这他的头发，传来安定的抚摸感，卡卡西觉得自己像被安抚的猛兽，懒洋洋地，躺在春野樱的信息素包裹里不想动弹。  
临时标记再一次的完成了，春野樱身上温暖的柠檬青草味比起他购入的劣质品好闻上千倍，卡卡西不愿意承认自己想要留在离春野樱这么近的距离的欲望，也不愿承认在由他主宰的梦境里，他哄骗着包着泪的，漂亮的，可爱的女孩在自己的身下，而他只一味重复着：“别怕，是我啊，我是卡卡西啊。”  
然后他听见少女的自言自语：“真是的，就这样怎么相信老师能好好照顾自己嘛。”  
他清了清嗓子示意自己已经转醒，睁开眼时发现已是黄昏，橙黄色的光洒进了室内，这个时间是家的时间，有饭菜有爱人的家庭，不知为何他突然想到这个词，明明自己也从未体验过。  
“老师你醒了！怎么这么不小心，抑制剂都过期了，要不是我来看的话，老师准备怎么办！”樱凶巴巴地冲他吼，卡卡西下意识地道歉，然后笑着说：“那还是要多谢樱啦。”  
“老师到底是怎么想的……不要我的临时标记就算了，怎么连抑制剂都准备不好，这样我怎么能放心啊，老师工作又这么忙……”  
“我在考虑樱之前说过的话啊。”卡卡西深呼吸后这样说，他的眼睛笑得弯弯的，看不见那双透亮的瞳孔里的情绪。  
“我吗？“  
“樱不是说，说不定会找到永久标记的伴侣吗？现在就在考虑这件事。“卡卡西依旧在笑着。  
“永久标记的伴侣吗？”女孩失神地重复，她的手也离开了卡卡西的头发，男人莫名地感觉到了冷。  
“啊，是这样，果然我的临时标记又给老师带来麻烦了吧，真对不起。”樱慌忙地道歉，卡卡西语调里犹带着调侃地回答：“没事，只是没想到家里抑制剂过期了，火影可真不好当啊，连抑制剂都没时间买。”  
他的语气轻松地就像在谈论家里忘买了一剂煮汤该用的调味料。  
“那……那我下次从医院拿给老师好了，我就不打扰老师休息了。”春野樱将男人枕在她大腿的头轻柔地移开放在枕头上，站起身来：“水放在床头，医院还有事，那我就……先走了。”  
卡卡西自然地同她道别，她像逃跑一般冲出卡卡西的家门，却并未离开，而是靠着门板，看着沉到了地平面以下，只余下依稀红光的夕阳。  
春野樱最后深呼吸了一口气，才恢复平静面目，提着包向医院方向走去。

4.  
“喂，在看这份病例发呆多久了，春野部长？”井野毫不客气地拍她的肩膀，越过她去看春野樱手上拿着的病例。  
“啊，这是那个和你告白的雾隐村忍者吧？怎么，终于想开了要换换口味了。”井野开她玩笑，樱笑着把病例拍在她怀里：“你少操心了。”  
“看你一副闷闷不乐的样子，怎么，还在担心佐助？”她的闺蜜挟持她坐下，还偷喝她桌上的红豆汤。  
“佐助君这么强，有什么好担心的？”她注视着窗外，远处灯火通明的火影楼。卡卡西老师又在不眠不休地处理文件吧，是因为是带土先生的嘱托，所以才这么尽力吗？但也……别把自己逼得太紧了啊。  
“话说井野，村里最近有新来的Alpha吗？”  
正毫不愧疚地偷喝樱甜品的人停了下来：“你关心这个干嘛？”  
“卡卡西老师说，想找一个新的永久伴侣……我想知道是谁。”  
“啊，我说嘛，原来是在担心六代目啊。村里没来什么Alpha，不过你也知道，Alpha在忍者里通常被认为是不稳定的因素，很少有很出色的Alpha忍者，又不是人人都和你一样。我猜很少会有配得上六代目的Alpha吧。”  
“说得也是……”春野樱失神地点头。  
“比起六代目这个光棍一辈子也不用担心的人，你还不如好好担心你吧！这么多人战后给你告白，你就没有动心的？还是你还念着佐助呢？”井野八卦地问。  
“医疗部的工作都还忙不过来，我有什么好考虑的。我现在要做的就是整理改革医疗部，你也看到，战后这里都忙疯了，我要是管理不好的话，会给老师增加负担的啊。佐助君，佐助君他……”  
井野犀利地点出：“你早就对他没感觉了是吧。”她这么说话的时候倒是有点像佐井。  
“我就说嘛，你要是还对他有感觉的话怎么也会死皮赖脸地缠着他一起去……”  
“佐助君是我的朋友，我当然会尽起朋友的义务，像鸣人一样，关照他，等他回来，帮他在木叶立下脚跟。”  
“但你不会和他谈恋爱，也不会想要和他成为永久标记伴侣吧。”  
春野樱低下头注视自己手里的病例，沉默良久，还是坚定的回复：“不会。”  
井野叹了口气，拍拍自家好友的肩：“那你加油吧！不过我可提醒你，有些Omega可是很疯狂的，小心他们挟持你的信息素哦。”  
“担心什么呢井野猪，你是看不起我吗？”  
“是怕你被骗了啊，笨蛋宽额樱。”  
两人肆无忌惮在寂静无人的医院办公室笑闹着，轻松气氛一如既往。  
在旗木卡卡西说出要找一位永久伴侣后，躲避的这方变成了春野樱，当她鼓起勇气来敲火影办公室的门报告情况时，心情忐忑不安地像是心脏要跳出胸腔。  
他会在意自己的疏离吗？会额外询问她吗？会……关心她吗？  
结果旗木卡卡西只是面容平静地听着医疗部的报告，最后还像上司关怀下属的语气笑着告诉她做得很好。春野樱感到胃部一阵翻涌，她在几个月之前同这个男人亲密的可以随意进出他的家门，可以在他的后颈烙下印记，现在却要为自己越距的想要亲近的冲动难过到反胃的地步。  
她几乎是落荒而逃地离开火影楼，回到医院后，将下次的报告交托给副手。她通常不会这么懦弱，但是事关旗木卡卡西，那个温柔得彻底，看上去又孤寂得要命的男人，不知道从什么时候自己就想要靠近他，然后再让他露出一些真心的笑容，而并非那种掩盖痛苦的，语气平淡的假笑。  
他有过爱人，甚至于，还有着爱人，他的爱永不消亡，甚至还成为牵绊住他在这世间的唯一理由，春野樱应该对宇智波带土感到感激而并非嫉妒，但人性自私，她的情感中这两者并存。她感恩他能够让她这么近地看着卡卡西，却也为了银发男人眼中只能看见那一人嫉妒。  
或许过不了多久还会换新的人，别的人，但不是她，因为她是卡卡西的学生，即使她是个Alpha，即使她和卡卡西的临时标记维持了这么多年，但她依旧只能占据学生这席位置，这是她能够拥有的，离卡卡西最近的位置。  
春野樱开掉一罐啤酒，许愿这个月不要再涌上今天那种迫不及待见到他的念头。

5.  
春野樱来找他述职的那天正好本该是他们再次进行临时标记的日子，他出门时注射了整整一管新的、樱送来的抑制剂，却总是想查看一下说明书有没有副作用会让他全身发冷。  
直到春野樱敲门进来，那股围绕着他的寒意才消失。卡卡西意识到自己似乎是对樱的信息素上了瘾，本不太敏感的鼻犁器在这种情况下也能捕捉到女孩身上的信息素味道，这味道让他安心。  
他当然知道女孩在躲着他，这是好现象，大概是因为他说要找永久伴侣的事，女孩才意识到自己与佐助之外的人保持临时标记关系是不恰当的吧。  
也对，自己的学生终生大事要圆满告成，自己这个做老师的应该感到高兴才对，就像他为鸣人雏田筹办婚礼一样，卡卡西草拟着嘉宾名单，突然想到，会不会有一天樱也会来要求他主持佐助同她的婚礼。  
看来要赶在那天之前退休才行，要不然，卡卡西也不确定自己这颗新生的、不知道会在什么时候不适宜跳动的心，会驱使着他做出什么决定。  
想到这里，他站起身准备去给鸣人催一催学习任务，通不过考试就不准结婚怎么样，听起来是个好法子。  
这个法子除了变来了一位努力读书的漩涡鸣人，还召来了一位为老友鸣不平的春野樱。  
这好像是他上次注射过期抑制剂后春野樱第一次踏进他的家门，她提着新鲜食材，塞进门的还有许多抱怨：“鸣人那家伙虽然不爱读书，老师这招也太过分了吧，没必要把他逼得这么紧啊。”女孩往他的冰箱里装填着食材，留下的一些放在案板上处理，看来是负责他今日的午餐。  
“他不努力怎么行，我可是一刻也等不得要他来当七代目了啊。”卡卡西在这难得的休息日瘫在沙发上抱怨。  
厨房里切菜声停顿了一秒，然后春野樱又平静地问道：“老师不想当火影了吗？”  
……但是，那可是带土先生的嘱托啊，放弃是因为有了新的伴侣、活下去的理由，还是……春野樱突然想起整理书架时看到的那本书——《自杀的一百种方法》，还是没有想要活下去的念头了呢？  
她被指尖上的疼痛唤醒，下意识地惊呼了一声，下一秒本来该躺在沙发上的男人出现在了她身旁，皱着眉头举起她的手：“切到手了啊，怎么这么不小心。”  
肌肤相触的地方有卡卡西的温度，春野樱觉得整个人可能马上就要开始自燃，而男人下意识地将她的手指含进嘴里，原始的处理创伤的方法，就像互相舔舐伤口的兽。  
春野樱确信自己的大脑在一瞬间停摆了，更恐怖的事情是卡卡西还抬眼看了她，男人灰黑的瞳孔流转着光，左眼上的疤痕没有损伤他的美半分。  
她像被烫到一样将手赶忙藏了起来，手指上还有湿润的唾液。“那个……那个我去拿医药箱。”春野樱逃跑一样地离开了厨房，等到她将伤口处理好后，卡卡西已经把菜端上了桌：“看小樱做的也差不多了，我就搭了把手，不介意吧？”他笑眯眯的问。  
“要是菜做太难吃了还是会介意的啊！”春野樱还嘴，但还是安静地坐下同他一起用餐。  
味增豆腐的酱料放得太多好像有点咸，樱沉默地戳着饭碗的米饭，余光看见卡卡西添了一大勺后不禁出声问道：“好像豆腐有点太咸了，老师吃这么多行吗？”  
卡卡西看着碗里的豆腐，笑着问：“会吗？看来是我的口味变了吧。”并不是这样，他自己也知道，这是抑制剂的副作用之一，屏蔽鼻犁器的感官以外，抑制剂还连带着减弱了他的味觉和嗅觉，在宇智波带土第一次死后的漫长时间里，这对旗木卡卡西来说并没有什么区别，他不过是一个承载着太多逝者志愿的工具，活得如何，吃的东西咸淡与否对他而言都没什么区别。  
只见樱发的女孩离开了座位，然后给他端来一杯温热的水：“太咸了对身体不好啊，老师也太不注意了吧，当上火影后肯定也天天吃盒饭，真不知道是怎么照顾自己的……还是，是抑制剂的副作用吗？如果这样的话……”如果这样的话，能不能让我帮你呢？不是为了我自己想要亲近的念头，只是为了帮助你而已啊，就算，就算以后找到了Alpha伴侣，我也可以去解释，这是纯粹的医疗关系，毫无任何私人情谊。就这样让我靠你近一点，有这么充足理由的，也不可以吗？  
卡卡西接过玻璃杯，匆忙的喝下一口水，尝试咽下那些因为女孩的关心而产生的阻塞感。他垂眼看着碗中的饭菜：“没事的哦小樱，抑制剂效果很好，别担心了。”  
“你最好是在说真话。”女孩气呼呼地说，她利落地解决完饭菜，又缠着留下来整理他的屋子，卡卡西只好随她去，自己躺在沙发上假寐。  
等到屋里的流水声和清扫全部结束时，银发男人已经躺在沙发上睡着了，那本他常看的亲热天堂盖在他的脸上，春野樱半跪在沙发前，不受控制地，脸颊已经贴上男人被布料包裹的脖颈。  
旗木卡卡西作为Omega却能进入暗部是有原因的，他的信息素味道淡到不可闻，没有特点也意味着不会与任何人有很高的配适度，不会特定地吸引任何Alpha。春野樱却能闻到他的味道，可能是感官在多次标记中不断加强，卡卡西的味道是淡的薄荷味，常常会因为混在草木味道里分辨不出，但如果靠得这样近的话，就能闻到些许……  
春野樱没有意识到自己的鼻头已经贴上男人颈部的布料，她甚至厌烦这层阻拦，后来意识到，让她没法闻到信息素味道的是男人使用的抑制剂。女孩维持着这个距离叹了口气，然后轻轻地，在他的喉结上印上了一个吻。  
卡卡西没有醒来，而樱落荒而逃。

6.  
春野樱拉着漩涡鸣人去报告失踪忍者消息时以为自己已经足够冷静克制，她可以把控和旗木卡卡西的距离，不会让他为难，也不会刻意地冷落。  
然而男人在她自责没能分离患者体内异样时抚摸她头顶的手掌还是差点让她乱了方寸，她感到自己后颈的腺体一阵发热，然后又听见男人说：“嗯，把佐助叫回来吧。”  
宇智波佐助回村是在第二天深夜，她辗转几个临时设立的病房尽力维持忍者的生命体征，疲惫得几乎说不出话，只能同他点头示意，带他去看那些忍者的情况。  
“最近还好吗？”她礼貌地寒暄。  
“还不错。”风尘仆仆的宇智波佐助看起来却异样的温和，他的腺体经过改造已对Alpha信息素不太敏感，但身旁站着的是春野樱，信息素和他配适度高达百分之九十五的Alpha，站在她礼貌维持地低信息素氛围里，他也感到意外的安心。  
六代目火影和漩涡鸣人以及一众忍者都等在大厅看他前来，春野樱带他到患者面前后自动退到他身后半步，倒是鸣人乐呵呵地冲上来搂住他的肩说：“你可算回来了，我和小樱都很想你啊。”  
佐助冷冰冰地叫他走开，然后发动瞳力检查起这股异样查克拉的来源。  
春野樱失神地看着地板瓷砖的一角，耳朵里听见的佐助的解释声和卡卡西的问话声都像白噪音一样难以理解。身体在疲惫状态下更压制不住那股诡异的焦躁感——那是Alpha的信息素作祟，自从上次从卡卡西家里落荒而逃后这症状就一直出现，她做了许多信息素的检查无果后，同事委婉地暗示她，也许是心理因素的作用。  
心理因素吗？只是彻底失去旗木卡卡西临时标记者的资格就能让她的信息素焦躁至此吗？她为自己的卑劣感到恶心，打着帮助他的旗号却有着这样不切实际的占有欲。  
出神发呆的樱被身前男人晃动了一下的身影抓回了神智，佐助君怎么了？她下意识地伸手扶住，然后一个有不正常高热的，散发着Omega信息素味道的宇智波佐助倒向了她的怀里。  
目睹这一尴尬又诡异场面的众人都是一阵沉默，所以卡卡西的面无表情看上去也并不这么突兀，他假装自己深呼吸了一口气来平复心头涌上的些许不甘，然后带着调侃地指着旁边的房间说：“唔，那间是加固过的。”  
“卡卡西老师这时候就别这么变态了吧！”鸣人暴躁地说，卡卡西只能笑着示意众人撤离：“嘛，那我们就不打扰了，佐助提供的消息很有用，今晚没什么事了。”  
大家都想起关于高配适度的AO发情期的一些传说，全都面露尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑快速撤离，只有井野和鸣人担忧地看向春野樱手忙脚乱扶着宇智波佐助的身影。  
“樱酱会不会被欺负啊……”鸣人无不认真地担忧。  
“那个笨蛋……”井野倒是有些恨铁不成钢的语气。卡卡西笑着把两人都推离现场，只剩他一人垫后。他没有立刻离开，而是紧靠着走廊转角的墙壁，背对着春野樱所在的地方，沉默地听着。  
“佐助君？你还好吗？”  
“……没事。”  
“可是……唉，算了，我先扶你进去，别担心……”  
旗木卡卡西可以看见那些预想中的一式两份的结婚申请，写着春野樱和宇智波佐助的婚礼请柬，以及春野樱穿着白无垢站在红毯另一端的模样，他笑出声来：“看来还是来不及啊，本来说好，让鸣人那小子做批准这件事的。”那抹笑容并未消失，似乎在嘲笑自己的不死心，然后他转身向外走去。  
卡卡西没有回家或者火影楼，反而辗转到了墓地。带土的名字刻在慰灵碑之上，这是鸣人执着的请愿，当然也由卡卡西全力促成。  
他抚摸着那个名字，声音在空荡荡的夜里有些渺远：“你这自私的家伙。”  
他带着欣慰地眼神将卡卡西推向新世界，但怎么也不多问一句，这个新世界里，是否有旗木卡卡西容身的位子。

7.  
宇智波佐助前来辞行是一天后，不知道是否是服用抑制剂的缘故，卡卡西闻不到他身上的味道。  
他本不想问的，但不问又感觉太刻意，所以他还是礼貌地开口：“这么快就走吗？你和樱的事……”  
佐助似乎小小地笑了一下，也分辨不出到底是嘲讽还是开心，毕竟他不常做这个表情，随后他像没听见这句话似的同卡卡西告别，留给他一个高深莫测的身影。  
“学生长大真是一点也不可爱了……”  
“用可爱这种词形容宇智波佐助会让他生气吧。”鹿丸在一旁吐槽。  
“什么都不说的话，要怎么给他们安排婚礼时间啊？”卡卡西无奈地感叹。  
“婚礼？”他的参谋长看着他。六代目理所当然的点头：“当然了，樱等了他这么多年，也该办个婚礼吧？毕竟是永久标记的伴侣。”  
鹿丸用那种奇怪的神色看他，卡卡西对他洞悉一切的眼神总是感到有些冷飕飕的。然后他放下一份文件，冷漠地说：“六代目的操心着实是为时尚早，就我了解，那两人说不定八字都没一撇。”  
就在卡卡西被鹿丸反对的那天，春野樱没有去医疗部报道，第二天也没有，第三天她终于托去看访她的井野拿去语意不详的假条，医疗部少了主心骨，静音前去关心时被关在门外，春野樱只拜托她帮忙处理一下医疗部最近的工作。  
卡卡西在第三天的晚上打开了春野樱家的门，他们有彼此的家门钥匙不是稀奇事，毕竟他还曾是春野樱的标记对象，最开始那几次标记时他们需要长时间呆在一起来适应彼此的信息素，于是拿到了彼此家门的钥匙。第一个迎接他的不是病恹恹的春野樱，而是满屋乱窜的，高浓度的Alpha信息素。本来温和无害的春野樱的信息素在这种情况下都有些辛辣感，卡卡西开始算着自己的抑制剂究竟还有几天失效，然后踏进房间寻找春野樱的身影。  
Alpha难得一见的易感期吗？这是高配适度伴侣之间常见的现象，信息素的匹配会让他们彼此影响，这些远古流传下来的未完成的生殖进化，会确保他们之间像只兔子一样交配。  
房间里的冷气开得太低，卡卡西都觉得有些冷，而女孩塞在床上一层薄被里，汗水湿了她樱色的头发，有些湿漉漉的发丝贴在她的额头。卡卡西应该感到危险的，有永久伴侣的Alpha易感期会抵触其他Omega的信息素，他们被形容为有攻击性的，但对于春野樱，卡卡西永远也生不出那些防备。  
所以他轻推了推女孩的手臂，女孩艰难地睁开眼，声音干涩得彻底：“老师？”  
卡卡西低低地应了一声，他后颈的腺体涌上一阵热度，完全是因为樱潮红的脸，易感期让她整个人像从水里捞出来的一样，颧骨处不正常的潮红映得她湿漉漉的绿色眼睛更加漂亮，连眼角都是潋滟的粉色。在他好几个密不可说的梦境里，春野樱也没有美，不，是性感到这种程度。  
女孩将手伸出被窝，在床头捞了一把隔离贴给自己的后颈贴上，然后又乖巧地缩回被子里，目光失焦地看着他抱怨：“热。“  
卡卡西像安抚幼犬一样轻拍她：“我知道。”他当然知道，姑且不论她这汗水淋漓的模样，刚刚掀开被子时他看见女孩穿着吊带睡裙，往常她的家居服保守又无聊，这套衣服多半还是哪位的礼物。他抚摸女孩带着隔离贴的后颈，就算这样，也想保护他不被她的信息素影响吗？他的心里一片柔软。  
卡卡西起身离开床榻，只是去给她倒一杯冰水，但在冰箱前他就听见女孩光脚的脚步声：“怎么不穿鞋？“他头也不回地问，然后背后就贴上一只滚烫的春野樱。  
“老师不见了……“她抱怨式的嘟囔，旗木卡卡西开始为了自己今天来只穿了一层休闲服而后悔，因为此时他能感受到Alpha的犬牙隔着一层薄薄的布料在咬他后背的皮肤。他无奈地皱眉，和春野樱像连体婴似的往客厅走去。在沙发前女孩有着怪力的手臂终于在他的哄骗下松动，卡卡西抓住时机转身，一把抱住她坐到了沙发上。  
后背被她咬出了几个咬痕在隐隐作痛，卡卡西将冰镇的矿泉水打开塞在她手里。女孩狐疑地看了一眼，随即很没形象地仰头喝了起来。她吞咽得太过急促，像是沙漠里要干渴而死的旅人遇上绿洲，有一些水由她的下唇溜走，一路流过她洁白的颈间肌肤，再流过她裸露在外的锁骨。  
卡卡西受了蛊惑，他掀开面罩去舔舐女孩颈间的皮肤，多半是她传染的，他莫名也觉得很渴。而女孩皮肤上的水由她高热的体温蒸的很热，甜的，还带着些她信息素的柠檬青草味，卡卡西念念不舍地离开，抢过她还想再喝的水，拧上瓶盖放在了茶几上。  
樱也没有抱怨，只是疑惑地看着他，男人露在外面的全脸看上去还有些陌生，她凑近了些，盯着他下唇才做出定论：“是卡卡西老师啊……“  
卡卡西为她这幅呆愣的模样微笑起来，总是精明能干的少女此刻的样子也分外可爱，他小声斥责道：“易感期有七天，你就准备这么熬过去？“  
女孩皱了皱眉头，更深地把自己往卡卡西怀里贴：“医院没有Alpha用的药剂……“  
“那佐助呢？他引起你的易感期，你就这么让他走了？“卡卡西一瞬间都为自己语气佩服，这一瞬间他听起来真的像为春野樱焦心的长辈，而不是一个想要卑劣拥有她的男人。  
还很迷糊的春野樱突然很认真地看着他，那双眼睛里坚定的神色一如既往，她摇头说：“不是佐助君。“  
卡卡西愣在那里，还没搞清楚是什么意思，女孩又贴了上来：“是老师啊……卡卡西老师啊……“她如同咒语一般呢喃着，蛊惑着卡卡西僵在原地无法动弹，而Alpha得寸进尺地找到他后颈的腺体，就像找到猎物的猎人一样，狠狠地咬了上去。  
这次绝对是破皮了，卡卡西意识到，与临时标记不同，易感期的Alpha不懂适可而止，她放肆自己的信息素，因为她讨厌卡卡西腺体里的抑制剂味道。  
卡卡西纵容她，拢好她的发，亲吻她汗湿的后颈，直至女孩终于满意地放过他，再次躺回他的怀抱，脸颊紧紧地贴着他的胸膛。  
卡卡西撩开女孩额前的头发，亲吻她额间的菱形印记。然后他双臂穿过女孩的膝窝抱起女孩，妥帖地再次把她放置在床榻，樱在他起身准备离开时拉住了他的衣袖，闭着眼睛说：“老师。“  
好像撒娇需要爱抚的宠物。  
他修长的手指抚摸樱的脸侧，安抚她：“没事，我不走。“  
为什么不接受佐助呢？为什么不把他留下来?而向自己寻求安慰……卡卡西注视着她平静入睡的侧脸，终究还是印上了一个又清又淡的吻，然后转身离去。

8.  
春野樱到医疗部再次报道是在两天后，卡卡西甚至他这个学生的爱逞强，对此也只是皱了皱眉，随她去了。但在傍晚他收到了春野樱的拜访，女孩郑重的神情像是要提出结婚申请——等等，不会真的是结婚申请吧？  
“卡卡西老师，谢谢你那天照顾我。”这是春野樱的开场白。  
卡卡西只是随意地摆摆手：“没事，樱照顾了我这么多次，我作为老师也是应当的。”  
樱发的少女似乎被这句话刺伤了一秒，卡卡西特意不去探究她受伤的神情，尽管那让他的心头钝痛。   
“我来是为了，提出申请。”她似乎是在艰难地挤出这些词汇，卡卡西沉默地听着。  
“卡卡西老师还没有找到永久伴侣吧，如果可以的话，如果可以的话，能不能，把我放进考虑范围，我想要当老师的永久标记伴侣！”女孩的话让他呆滞在原地，好半天才找到舌头：“嘛……樱不用担心我啊，老师虽然是有些老，但是找到伴侣什么的，还是没问题的……”  
“不是……”女孩小声地反驳，她又朝他靠近了些，这下卡卡西可以看清她坚定的神色和脸颊的微红：“不是因为担心老师，是因为，是因为，我喜欢老师。”  
“我喜欢老师，所以我想做老师的永久伴侣，我知道这很卑鄙，明明发誓只是做临时标记帮老师一把的，但是我却喜欢上了老师……但卡卡西老师可不可以不要讨厌我，能不能考虑一下我？如果要选伴侣的话，能不能也把我列入选择范围呢？”  
卡卡西没法再欺骗自己，女孩脸上几乎是露骨的爱意刺得他的眼睛生疼。  
为什么？为什么说喜欢我……那么佐助呢？他的大脑突然抓住这个念头，不假思索地问道：“那么佐助呢？你们是高配适度的Alpha和Omega，而且，你标记了他不是吗……还有，他会引起你的易感期……喜欢我的话，会让你很辛苦……”他低喃。  
“我没有标记佐助君，上次发情期，佐助君随身携带的抑制剂用完了，好在临时病房里还有几支备用，我观察了他没有什么不适就把他送回家了。”春野樱的神色有些受伤。  
但她接着解释道：“还有，易感期……也不是因为佐助君……”  
那是什么意思？卡卡西呆愣地看着她突然又有些变红的脸庞。  
“那是因为……那是因为老师……老师说不再需要我的临时标记了，那之后我的信息素水平就有些不正常……我当时不知道是易感期的预兆……”  
原来那个时候说的不是佐助是这个意思吗……  
“老师不愿意接受我所以才这么说吗？”  
他后知后觉地抬眼，女孩受伤的神色让他心头一阵荒谬的刺痛。  
“我知道老师放不下带土先生……但是我只是，我只是想照顾老师……老师不一定要选择我，只是，只是考虑一下我都不行吗？”  
傻女孩，什么叫考虑一下你……怎么总是把自己放在这么卑微的位置?  
卡卡西站起身，越过办公桌向她走去，春野樱看着他，惴惴不安的，小鹿似的神情让他的心一阵触动。  
他这次的笑容完全真心：“嘛，当火影的永久伴侣这件事很麻烦的。”看见她眼中的光消失的前一秒，他才笑着补充：“那樱可不可以先和我交往，等到之后再结婚呢？”  
那束几乎要把他灼伤的光再次亮了起来，明白自己是被男人捉弄了，春野樱嗔怪地打他：“如果我不答应怎么样？”  
卡卡西趁机把她抱进怀里，非常认真地说：“不答应的话，那我就得多求求樱了。”  
他低头看进女孩的眼睛，看见她脸颊漂亮的潮红：“樱会答应我的请求吗？”  
春野樱将头撇向一边，小声嘀咕着：“笨蛋老师。”  
卡卡西在这个温暖的，属于家的时光的黄昏，被他的新世界所接纳。

9.  
“喂，你们听说了吗？六代目要结婚了。“  
“是和春野部长吧！他们好配！我外村认识的Alpha朋友说见到他俩都能闻到两个人身上彼此的信息素，我还以为早就秘密结婚了呢。“  
“好像本来说是要等七代目上台之后再结婚，结果上次水之国大使来的时候各种贴着春野部长，说什么配适度很好要联姻啥的，他都闻不到部长身上六代目的信息素吗？总之六代目笑眯眯地把人送走之后，好像就求婚了。“  
“靠，笑死，他不知道上一个和部长配适度很高的宇智波佐助发情期的时候部长神情丝毫不乱的给他注射抑制剂的样子吗？我记得静音参谋还在感叹部长真是最不像Alpha的Alpha了。“  
“倒别说，六代目最开始还想撮合部长和宇智波呢，笑死。”  
“宇智波要是真信了，怕是私下要骂死六代目吧，你们都不知道当初六代目和春野樱搭伙出任务时候的事吗？”  
“展开讲讲呢？”  
“靠，四战前我有次和他们一起出任务，大家守夜，他俩人就在那里一直嘀嘀咕咕什么对方哪个Omega是草莓味奶糖味，哪个Alpha是芥末味，最后六代目还调戏小女孩说什么都没有樱的味道好闻。是A是O多个鼻犁器了不起，老窝在一起说悄悄话真的把我们整组人都快闪瞎了。“  
“未来七代目快哭了吧，六代目这时候结婚要把公文全丢给他了。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜我好想快点看他俩婚礼啊。”  
“我也想。“  
“我也想。“  
“我不想，万一他俩太激动直接婚礼搞发情期易感期什么的，我的眼睛还要不要了?“  
“不要了，人美心善的春野部长会给我治的。“  
“嘛，那你就不用收婚礼邀请函了哦。“  
“……六代目您慢走。“  
The End


End file.
